Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various kinds of communication services such as voice and data services. Generally, these communication systems are multiple access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of multiple access systems include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, a single carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system, and a multi-carrier frequency division multiple access (MC-FDMA) system.